blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan
RiverClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily wetland, or shores of lakes, rivers, and streams. Their founding leader, Riverstar, got his name due to the river that saved his life, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description RiverClan is one of the five major Clans and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. They used to live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with very few trees, but now live in a patch of land surrounded by two streams. RiverClan cats are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for the water. They also love beautiful things and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. RiverClan gets by in leaf-bare because according to other Clans, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. RiverClan cats dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. RiverClan cats often go well-fed, even during leaf-bare, and their sleek and handsome pelts are often something Twolegs are attracted to. Many Twolegs see this, and often take these cats to live in their homes, although RiverClan keeps quiet about it because many of those cats do not come back. Territory In the old forest territories The RiverClan forest territory is located in what Twoleg call Morgan Farm's Campsite and the River Chell. Landmarks in this territory include: * Camp- A well-drained island surrounded by the river and reeds. The other Clans' fear of water means this camp has never been attacked. * The Gorge - A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain, border with WindClan. Apprentices are forbidden to go near it. * The River -''' A source of food and protection to the Clan. Sometimes, it is peaceful while other times, it floods. * '''Twoleg Bridge - A bridge built by Twolegs that allows the cats to go to Fourtrees when the river is high. * Beech copse - A training area for apprentices and warriors. The whole camp is surrounded by reeds. In the central area, the cats lie and share tongues in the sun. In the tangle of one of the reeds, there is the warrior's den. It is also right next to the nursery. On the roof of the den, cats have woven in sparkling rocks and shells from the river. The light dances on them, making beautiful reflections. The river comes up very close to the nursery. The walls are built very thickly to prevent the nursery from floating away in a flood. The nursery is also close to the river so the kits can practice getting wet and sometimes swimming, helping them for when they become apprentices. Across the central clearing, the elder's den, leader's den, apprentice's den, and the medicine's den dwell. They are all in a tangle of reeds covered by a hard reedy roof. In The lake territories The Lake territory for RiverClan does not have any name by Twolegs. However, the Twoleg names for the borders are Littlepine Road, Littlepine Sailing Center, and Whitechurch Road. The territory includes the River Alba. Landmarks here include: * Camp - Like the other camp, this camp is tucked away on a piece of land surrounded by two streams, making it well-defended. * Greenleaf Twolegplace - During greenleaf, Twolegs come here to swim noisily. * Halfbridge - A peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. * Lake Shore - RiverClan owns the south to western part of the lake shore. The camp is full of lush trees and streams full of fish. There is a main stream that joins a smaller one, and on that triangle of land, RiverClan's camp resides. In the camp, there is a nest of brambles which is where the nursery is. It is strongly reinforced. In other thickets are the elder's and leader's den. The medicine cat's den is behind a thorn bush and overhangs the stream. The earth was washed away, leaving a pool in the roots and a hole in the bank. This is essential for the medicine cat who can store their supplies and get fresh water at any time. There aren't as many shiny things as in the old camp, but Twolegs often leave behind shiny things that the cats can use to decorate their nests. However, they have to be careful, as not all Twoleg things are safe for them. In The new forest territories Landmarks here include: * Small river: a small river that mark the border with ShadowClan and a place to train apprentice to fish and swim. * Large river: a large river that mark the border with ThunderClan. * Reed clearing: a clearing that is littered with reeds and serves as a training area. In the middle of the camp there is a tall boulder where the Clan meetings take place, The elder's den is woven willow stems, the warrior's den is woven reeds, the nursery is a sedge bush with willow branches and reeds, the medicine den is a olive sedge bush. The apprentice den is reeds and Hibiscus plants, and the leader's den is willow stems woven into the roots of a willow tree Eras Riverstar : Riverstar's reign is the start of RiverClan's era. His deputy was Nightfur, and his medicine cat was Dapplepelt. : More Coming Soon Hailstar :His deputies were Shellheart and Crookedjaw, and his medicine cat was Brambleberry. : Coming Soon Crookedstar : Crookedstar is the leader of RiverClan after Hailstar. His deputies were Timberfur, Oakheart, and Leopardfur, and his medicine cats were Brambleberry and Mudfur. : More Coming Soon Leopardstar : Leopardstar is the leader of RiverClan after Crookedstar. Her deputies were Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and Hawkfrost, and her medicine cats were Mudfur and Mothwing. : More Coming Soon Mistystar : Mistystar is the leader of RiverClan after Leopardstar. Her deputy was Reedwhisker, and her medicine cats are Mothwing and Willowshine. : More Coming Soon Reedstar Reedstar is the leader of RiverClan after Mistystar. His deputy is Minnowtail, and his medicine cats are Mothwing, Willowshine and Snowfall. More Coming Soon History of ranks Leaders Deputy Medicine cat Mediators Trivia Interesting facts * Black Ear gave RiverClan its name. * In The Ultimate Guide, Crookedstar says that in the lake territories, RiverClan first settled on the island, to make their camp. At first, the island was thought to be a Gathering spot, but there was no way to access it without swimming. However, when a branch fell, it created a walkway to the island, making it the new Gathering place, and leaving RiverClan to choose a new camp. See also * List of RiverClan cats * List of other Clans External links * RiverClan on the Warriors official website * History of the Clans on the Warriors official website * Leadership Among the Clans: An Overview on the Warriors official website * We Hunt to Survive on the Warriors official website Category:Clans and groups